


Love, Laughter and Lotus Juice

by ErinTheTrickster



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspiration, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheTrickster/pseuds/ErinTheTrickster
Summary: Really, it had been quite a shock that you were elected Student Council President. Everyone adjusts to the changes you make quite nicely and for the most part. You were doing good, but not “Nijima Makoto” good. Constantly being compared to your predecessor reminded you how much you both envied and admired her.Not only that, but this year you’re in the same class as ex-track star delinquent Ryuji Sakamoto. Somehow, you end up going from his warden (?) to a close friend. However, you can’t shake the feeling you’ve met him somewhere before…





	1. The (New) President

“Alright (Y/N), calm down…” you muttered, feeling the rise and fall of your chest. Lungs filled with air as your chest rose and you walked toward the stage. 

_Take a deep breath, deep breath_

_(Deep breath, deep breath)_

_Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out_

_Take a deep breath, deep breath_

_(Deep breath, deep breath)_

_Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky_

The chattering of the students died, along with your anxiety, “ _Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out_ …” you continued mumbling lyrics to your favorite hip hop artist, something that was not quite fitting for the current Student Council President at Shujin. However, it was the best method for calming your nerves. With your head held high, shoulders behind you, as if using your breast to guide you to the podium, you were the image of confidence and composure at the entrance ceremony.

"It is my hope that this year, we will be able to create an environment where the students can strive to be the very best versions of themselves. That means being free to pursue your goals and express yourself. Therefore, I will need to ask the help of the upperclassmen to make our first years feel welcome, while improving conditions for those of us still attending. That being said, I hope that we all have a great year here."

Silence 

“Thank you very much”, You bowed at the podium, hoping nobody noticed your disappointment. Walking off stage, you wiped your brow with a sigh of relief, “Well, that could have gone a bit better…Could have been worse too…”

 

* * *

 

Really, it had been quite a shock that you were elected president at the end of last school year. Then again, it was not nearly as shocking as the events that transpired in Shibuya Christmas Eve. All of your acquaintances, fellow student council members, and members of your team remember exactly where they were that night. Compared to what your predecessor had to face, you had it easy.

Now the hard part was over. At least, that’s what you thought.

It had been a couple of weeks since your fake-it-till-you-make-it moment at the entrance ceremony, and things at Shujin had been surprisingly peaceful. The students and faculty were surprisingly accommodating to your requests to change the school’s dress code, as well as several behavioral regulations. While skeptical at first, everyone adjusted to the changes quite nicely and for the most part, things were good. Granted, nobody was rushing to you to congratulate you or praise you for your efforts. You were doing good, but not “Nijima Makoto” good. Your grades were slightly above average, and you managed to get accepted onto the team in your second year. 

Any mention of the name of your precursor caused a lump to form in your throat. You admired your upperclassmen, but like many of the other girls in the school, you could not help but feel inferior in comparison to the mature beauty. As the current president, you were constantly compared to your predecessor. Your grades were good, but not great. You were well liked, but not nearly as popular as the previous president became during her senior year. No matter how hard you tried, you always fell short compared to your predecessor. Regardless, you were thankful to have met Nijima.

In an ironic twist, it was Nijima who encouraged you to pursue your talents, both as secretary in the council as well as an aspiring athlete. It was her who discovered your knack for organizational work and managing records. Meanwhile, you were always interested in pursuing sports, but were often held back from doing so by your self-consciousness. You were concerned that you lacked the talent or physical capabilities to excel, or at the very least qualify. However, due to Nijima's encouragement, you were able to become a valued teammate and council member in your second year. However, Nijima was not the only presence in your life that enabled you to make this change.


	2. The Flashback

_Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?_

_Your life put out; written by someone for you._

_Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?_

_Would you stand up and fight through?_

 

During your first year, faced with quite the dilemma, you took drastic measures. At the time, your favorite spot to eat lunch, under the persimmon tree, was being threatened by plans to tear the tree down. It was left defenseless. While you were disappointed to lose your cool, quiet, sanctuary, you had more pressing matters to attend to. Specifically, the bird’s nest, located in said tree. You tried getting a petition signed, but nobody seemed to care much about this nobody freshman and her plight. In fact, you recalled seeing your petition pinned to the bulletin board with insults written all over it. Your heart sank. It was over. They would move forward with their plans to tear the tree down.

Towards the end of the school day, as you were about ready to go home, you spotted the tree. Suddenly, and an idea hit you as you stared at the innocent chicks. 

_“I can’t save the tree, but I can save you guys”_

Opening a nearby window, crawling out to the edge, you attempted to save them. Grasping one hand on the edge of the windowsill, you reached for the nest, only to fall. A brief glimpse of the approaching concrete floor entered your vision, causing you to become fearful and dizzy. However, you did not hear the sound of your body slamming into the concrete below you. Instead, you were greeted with an “oof” as someone broke your fall. Everything went black.

When you woke up, you were lying in the nurse’s office. Everything was still blurry, but you could make out the figure of a boy slouching next to you. He laughed, “Man, you really did a number on me. Can’t you take it easy on an injured guy?", you winced, although it probably looked more like you were glaring at him,  "—But I’m glad you’re okay” he smiled sheepishly. The light in the room was so dim, and you were still pretty dizzy from your fall, "Thanks” you muttered. You looked down at the floor dejectedly, but he laughed and continued, “Don’t mention it. That was cool, y’know? Nobody else gave a shit about that tree ‘cept you. You really went all out to protect those birds. You could prolly do anythin’ if you set your mind to it” 

You don’t remember the boy’s face, but you held onto his words and his kindness. While some of your peers chose to mock your compassion, he actually praised your actions and motives. From that day onward, you now strive to improve and become stronger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a scene in Revolutionary Girl Utena, where a character tries to save a bird's nest after hearing that a tree at the school was going to be torn down. Also, for those of you wondering, yes I chose a persimmon tree in reference to the tree at Gekkoukan from Persona 3 (From the Hierophant Social Link).


	3. The (Former) Delinquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, they (finally?) meet!

Arriving to class with a few minutes to spare, you allowed yourself the luxury of daydreaming as students filed into the classroom. Staring out into the courtyard, you briefly wondered if there was a way to look up information on the student who helped you out in your first year.

_That guy..._ _I wonder what he’s doing now?_ _Does he remember me?_

_Maybe someone from our class that year knows him-_

You shook your head, completely shooting the idea down. After all, maintaining good grades while balancing club and council responsibilities was already an undertaking in itself. In fact, it was one which kept you far too busy to concern yourself with the personal affairs of your peers. That is, except for a certain classmate of yours.

“Sakamoto, late to class again!” the teacher shouted, “What’s your excuse this time?”

The blonde cringed as he attempted to sneak into the room, surprised he was caught by someone who had their back turned to the entire class. You sighed, figuring that subtlety was not one of his strong suits. He stared for a moment before he began stammering out an explanation, “Ah, well y’see…”

This is bad, you thought. Last thing you need is for a student to get in an argument with a teacher, especially this guy. You were already aware of Sakamoto’s poor reputation among the student body and faculty. While you hate to admit it, even you had trouble approaching him, well aware of the incident that occurred freshman year with the track team. He was already somewhat intimidating, with his furrowed brows and bleached hair. However, you were also aware that he had been fraternizing with Nijima and somehow made it to his third year without being held back a grade. Sure, he might not carry himself in the same way as the other students, but wasn’t that the very thing you were working towards? Protecting his right to dress and act how he wishes? Protecting his freedom?

Pushing yourself up out of your desk, you formulated a plan. It probably wouldn’t do good to argue with the teacher, although you did not approve of the teacher’s harshness towards the blonde. “Of course!” you exclaimed, slamming your fist into your palm “Sakamoto! I completely forgot I had asked you to grab a few more copies of that printout for me. Thanks again.”

He stared at you in confusion for a moment, before realizing the opportunity you provided. “Oh yeah, I was helpin’ the president with somethin’, that’s why I was late. Totally didn’t sleep in or anythin’, heheh” he laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Taking a seat next to you, he tapped your shoulder and whispered (he knew how to keep quiet in class, at least) “Thanks for savin’ my skin again, Prez!”

Blinking, you coughed, regaining composure as best as you could “D-don’t mention it…But don’t let it happen again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this was not the first time you had bailed him out, and it would not be the last.
> 
> By the way, do you guys prefer these short chapters, or should I just post this as one short story?


	4. The Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, he seemed unfazed by your break from character. In fact, he seemed to prefer you off the clock.

Since that day at the beginning of the year, you had effectively become his warden. It was already enough of a chore to monitor all the students while still keeping your promise to “preserve their freedom” or whatever grandiose declaration you made at the podium months ago. Between dispelling rumors, stopping bullies in their tracks, and providing the occasional piece of advice or leading study sessions, your schedule was already quite full. However, this guy became the proverbial thorn in your side, as every day he came in with a new problem, like a hypochondriac visiting the doctor.

 

“Ah shit, I forgot my notes”

“You can borrow mine”

"Aww man, wasn't I s'posed to clean the science lab yesterday?"

"No worries, you can take my shift"

 

Every time he ran into a problem, you begrudgingly offered help, not quite sure why you were so invested in your classmate’s well-being. Perhaps because he was one of your peers, who you had dedicated yourself to helping? Or maybe it had something to do with his sheepish grin or the way his dejected face resembled your childhood pet? Then there was the way he never failed to show you his gratitude, rewarding your kindness with the same sunny grin, “Thanks prez!”

  

Eventually, he made a point to remember your name. It wasn’t long before the delinquent started paying you visits in the Student Council room after school, “There’s nothin’ else to do. I’m bored as hell”, he complained. Not surprising, considering his current standing in the Third Year Class, “Why not join a club, then?”, you retorted. He shook his head, waving his hand dismissively, “Nah, I already tried that. It’s not for me.”

Brows furrowed, your frustration rose, “Then why not try studying a bit more? Or at all…” you grumbled, “Ah, I don’t get anything in class! You explain it to me (Y/N)”

“Why?”

“’Cause you explain it better than the old fart in our class”

You pinched your nose and sighed, “Take a deep breath…Let it go, let it out…"

He raised his eyebrows, “Get out! You like Lotus Juice too?!” he exclaimed. You cringed, closing an eye reflexively. God, his voice reached down the hall, “Y-yeah, I think he’s pretty cool,” you stammered. His eyes widened with his smile, “Me too! What’s your favorite track?”

Before you had an opportunity to respond, he grabbed his phone and raised the volume up, full blast

 

_I don't make promises cause it's meant to be broken_

_Trust is just a word, no describing to it, it's only proven My path is the only path I can take, y'all know it's chosen_

_There ain't no easy road, gotta create it, it's not given I'm just living... I'm just living_

 

The thumping of the bass practically blew out your eardrums, accompanied by the guitar, electric beats and Lotus Juice’s voice. Your combined enthusiasm increased as the song continued, both stumbling to recite the lyrics as the two of you struggled to keep up with his signature rapid spitfire of English lyrics:

 

_Coming through, coming through, coming through now_

_Coming through, coming through, coming through now_

_Coming through, coming through, coming through_

_Shake it like it's heat-_

“ _Overdrive!_ ” You both shouted in unison. Turning to Sakamoto, you couldn’t help but laugh, smile beaming in his direction. Realizing what situation you were in, you clamped your hand over your mouth, face turning beet red.

As a freshman, you struggled to find your place among your peers. Lacking in athletic prowess, looks, and intellect, it took all your blood, sweat, and tears to build the image of the cool, smart, student council president. Someone the students could take seriously and respect. It didn’t hurt that you were known to have sharp eyes and a sharp appearance; liking an obscure hip-hop artist wouldn’t do well for your reputation. However, he seemed unfazed by your break from character. In fact, he seemed to prefer you off the clock. “Y’know, you’re actually fun to hang with when you’re not bein’ so stingy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, here's the song that they were listening to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVNRYQ10IXk
> 
> On a side note, my headcanons for the Phantom Thieves and their opinion of Jojo:  
> Akira/Ren-Neutral  
> Futaba-Obviously trash  
> Ryuji-Not too surprising, since he likes manga. He probably likes Part 3 best  
> Makoto-Closet Jojo trash; she's kinda like Kyo from Part 8  
> Haru-Probably likes Jonathan a whole lot  
> Ann-Not too sure what it is, but likes all the fashion references, especially in Part 6  
> Morgana-I dunno, I guess he watches it sometimes when its on TV in LeBlanc or something...  
> Yusuke (Probably read all of "Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe" and then proceeded to attempt to imitate what he saw)  
> Akechi (????)


	5. The Fellowship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think so? Didn’t think the president was into the Bad Boy type”

Gradually, his visits became more frequent, as he would regularly drop in on you working in the Student Council room. Turns out you both had more in common than just an appreciation for a certain hip-hop artist. He often sought your help, bursting into the room, begging a private, last-minute study sessions to, as he put it, "save his ass from repeating a year"

However, unlike the other students, he came to you with other motives. More often than the academic advice, he’d bother you for some company during lunch. While you were used to eating alone in the empty Council Room, you had now settled into a routine of waiting on him to come in, toting tons of CDs in his bag he brought from home. He'd dump his selection of music onto the nearest desk, insisting that you listen to them together. On another occasion, he’d bring two copies of the latest volume of J _ump,_ and you two would spend an afternoon catching up on your favorite series. At the end of the day, assuming you didn't have any plans, he'd drag you to the gym or invite you out for a run. He even made a point to offer help out from time to time.

“You know, you don’t owe me anything. You don’t have to stop by every day"

 

“Too bad, I wanna”

_Delightful days are rich with density of love_

_Thorny path, there's no easy way for real bliss_

_So I keep on fighting for beauty of destiny_

 

You wracked your brain for an explanation; it could not be that he was interested in you as a member of the opposite sex. During your many roundabout conversations the topic of types was brought up and well…you certainly didn’t fit the bill, to put it nicely. Besides, he was already well acquainted with other girls in the school who were arguably much cuter and more beautiful than you would ever hope to be, like the exotic model Takamaki, who he’d known since middle school. Then, there was that bespectacled freshman who you’d occasionally spot eating lunch or conversing with them. She was quite petite, almost diminutive. Then again, there was a certain waiflike charm to the girl that you couldn’t help but find appealing. 

More importantly, why was his relationship to the opposite sex that important to you?

Your peers did not help much, as they would often whisper about the nature of your relationship in the hallways, lacking anything better to do. If they were trying to hide their gossiping and rumor mongering, they weren’t doing a very good job, as you could hear them audibly speak in hushed tones,

 

“Dude, he’s like, her bodyguard or something. Anywhere the president goes; he always seems to pop up!”

“He’s in love with her, that’s gotta be it!”

“Yeah, she probably has him wrapped around her finger. He might look like a punk, but it turns out Sakamoto likes taking orders from (L/N)”

“Or maybe, she’s in love with _him_ ”

“You think so? Didn’t think the president was into the Bad Boy type”

 

Despite your frustration, you could not help but snicker at that last comment. In the time that you become better acquainted with him, you came to realize that he was anything but a “Bad Boy”. If anything, he was more like a “Good Boy”, eager to help. When he was in a good mood, you could picture him with a tail, wagging vigorously. His demeanor, although initially inordinate, became more familiar, informal, relaxing, and even somewhat endearing. Although you did not appreciate the other students gossiping, you were not so sure how you felt about the thought of you two dating. Whenever you thought of him, your pulse jumped, and you felt your face flush. This was but one of many tell-tale signs to any outsider that you had developed feelings for him. 

You weren't exactly sure where or when it started. On occasion, when you were in his company, you’d find your gaze wandering over his appearance, making note of certain features you found particularly interesting or endearing. Thanks to his efforts, he had a trim and defined physique. When you’d catch yourself, or he’d catch you, staring at him, you’d quickly turn away, hoping nobody would notice. The few times you touched each other, whether high-fiving in celebration or brushing fingertips when handing off something, you felt the bumps and coarseness of the calluses on his hands. They were rough, yet warm. Eventually, you came to realized you like those hands, and wouldn't mind holding them. 


	6. The Discovery

It became increasingly harder to focus on your tasks and duties, assaulted with these invasive thoughts and foreign feelings. It could be as simple as accidentally writing or typing his name in school documents. This was starting to get ridiculous. Now was not the time to get distracted, as there was work to be done. You were already used to looking through school files, trying to determine the identity of the boy who helped you out freshman year. It would have been easier to find him if you could recall his appearance. However, recollection of now two-year-old memories following a fall from the second floor of the Practice Building proved to be difficult. Your current situation wasn't exactly helping, either. 

For the most part, these thoughts and feelings sat safely and quietly at the back of your head. 

 

Brows furrowed, you scrolled through student profile after student profile, hoping that someone's face would feel familiar. Over the past few weeks, you began looking through school records to try and find a clue to help determine the identity of the guy who helped you out in freshman year. You wanted to thank him, and possibly learn a bit more about him. It would be helpful if you could recall his voice or his appearance, hence your scrolling through old photos from previous years. This little side project of yours was actually one of the most engaging undertakings of the year. In fact, you were so absorbed in your research that you failed to notice Sakamoto managing to sneak up behind you, placing a cold can of Dr. Salt NEO on the back of your neck. You nearly jumped out of your seat as you yelped in surprise.

 

“Sheesh, you’re pretty jumpy, you know that?”

“S-sorry, you surprised me. What is it? Need something?”

“Nah, I had nothin’ better to do and I figured you might be thirsty. Workin’ hard?”

“Better than hardly work-”

 

You gasped, stopping your train of thought. Right in front of you, on the screen, was the picture of the boy from your memories. More shocking than the fact that you finally found him was the uncanny resemblance he bore to the boy sitting in front of you leaning his chair on one leg. “N-no way” you gasped, biting your thumb reflexively

Disbelief, shock, worry, excitement, all washed over you collectively. This was too much stimulation at once.

"(Y/N), you okay?”

He got up from his seat to approach you, a look of concern on his face. You turned to him with an expression akin to a deer in the headlights. You balled your fists, anticipating his (assumed) negative reaction to your prying. Instead of anger, the look on his face was filled with concern and confusion.

“Hey, wait. Isn’t that guy…me?”

 

His jaw dropped, “Wait, what?! How come you got a picture of me there?”


	7. The End (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, I get it. You heard I was no good and wanted to see if everyone was right, right?”

Normally, when a student approached you with questions or concerns, you made a point to be kind yet firm with them. You worked hard to build up a reputation of being “Keeping it Real”, as you soldiered on in your duties. Guiding your peers down the best path, while also preserving their independence, was like walking a tightrope. The staff was not nearly as hostile as last year, as most of the more toxic faculty members had left the academy for one reason or another. However, those who remained, or arrived, were having just as much trouble approving your policies as the students had warming up to you. While you could only allow so many allowances, you persisted. After all, it was you who made those allowances in the first place, as to maintain a free, open, and positive learning environment.

 

It had been years since the incident with the bird’s nest, and you were proud of the efforts you made toward overcoming your insecurities. However, you still caught yourself stammering while answering a question, or avoiding conflict with your peers like the plague.

 

The relationship you built with him was probably the exception; he made it very clear to you that you could come to him with any of your own problems. Although another student in your class held the official title, the bleached delinquent might as well have become the official-unofficial-Vice President with all the help he provided. Whether it was providing an extra pair of hands, or simply lending you an ear for those moments where you were unable to speak your mind, he was there for you. He found that he preferred it when you did so, as he did not fancy himself a mind reader.

 

  _Misunderstanding man that’s too much overreacting_

_Better go check that_

_Statements on it, you can own it_

 

Speechless, barely able to meet his gaze. Instead, your eyes shifted back and forth, avoiding direct eye contact at all costs. His brown eyes, normally bright and warm, now looked cold and dark as he glared in your direction. You sputtered and began rambling “Uh, well, you see it’s just that y-you have that look about you that seems just so…I thought I’d look through the old student records to check to make sure and…” you trailed off. 

 

_At times you vision, times you're blinded_

_Times you listen, times you can't hear what your heart really says_

 

 

 _Shit, did he figure me out?_  

His short brows furrowed, lips drawn into an unimpressed, displeased scowl. He wasn't exactly the most perceptive person you met, but it seemed that even he wasn't ready to buy your faulty story.  Breath drawn in, he let out a defeated sigh. 

 

“Look, I get it. You heard I was no good and wanted to see if everyone was right, right?”

 _Does he know about those rumors about us dating?_ _Does he think they’re true?_ _Does he remember me dangling like that out of the window to get those birds?_

_Oh, I was such a mess back then.._

“I mean you coulda just asked me. Ya didn’t have to go snooping around behind my back”

_He must think I’m weird._

“Man, I knew you were a tightass, but I thought we were friends…”

_He’s probably gonna stop hanging out with me._

“Hey, (Y/N). You listenin’ to me?”

_He’s gonna hate me-_

_What do I do?_ _What do I do?_

_WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo-_

“(Y/N)!”

 

You jumped, still flustered but with your full attention now focused on him. “Ah-Yeah? Wh-what’s up? O-oh this? This is nothing-”

 

“Really? Cause it sure as hell don’t look like nothin’” he scowled.

 

You were shocked, mortified. Normally, he was very upbeat and easygoing in your presence. However, you seemed to have hit a nerve somehow, as he skulked out of the room. 

 

“Guess some things never change…” he muttered, slamming the door as he stormed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now I've officially reached the point where I experienced a writer's block. 
> 
> Just to clarify: This is supposed to take place Post Game. No more Metaverse or any of that fun, supernatural stuff. I'm aiming for more of a slice-of-life tone. However, I've got some really good feedback, and I'm thinking of adding a pinch of Angst to the mix. 
> 
> Be sure to boomark this story to stay updated!


	8. The Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, I was listening to The Pillows while adding the finishing touches to this bad boy

_So I got to go, go, I got to go_

_And all I want is for you to stay_

 

Sitting in the unfamiliar silence of the Student Council room, you were beside yourself. It was over. No more jamming or reading manga in the Council room during lunch, no after school runs or chats over ramen. The Council Room felt much emptier without his presence; his boisterous voice, his sunny grin, his warmth and kindness. He was one of the students who inspired you to take up the position of Student Council President in the first place: Your goal was to protect and aid students like him, those who felt left out. Now, you completely failed, as he stormed out believing you were monitoring him like some _criminal._  

More importantly, the person you had managed to become closest to, your one true friend, your support, your inspiration, your guiding light, just left you.  Your pulse began to race, tears welling up in your eyes as you clutched your aching chest. Gasping for breath, you managed to mutter to yourself, “No, I can’t…I can’t let it end like this.”

Quickly, you bolted out of your seat and left, not caring to turn off the computer or save your progress. The hallways parted like the red sea as you dashed around each corner, eyes darting around in search of that familiar bleach blond fluff and slouched figure. No sign of him on the stairwell, or the Practice Building, or really anywhere you’d normally see him.

 

_Where the heck is he?_

_Did he skip out again?_

_I thought he was done skipping!_

 

This train of thought may as well have been broadcasted, what with the way you were audibly muttering to yourself out in the open. You quickly covered your face with your hands. Everyone was watching.

 

“What is (L/N) doing?”

“Why is she running?”

 

_Began to lose patience_

_To these complacent_

_Successors who assesses rules that assassinate us_

_(What?)_

_Me_

“Is she gonna cry?”

“What’s her deal?”

“She looks awful. Usually she’s at least halfway presentable”

“You think that’s bad you should have seen her last year and the year before!”

"Told you she couldn't handle it"

"Guess it was just too much for her"

 

_Nowadays many people abuse informations better choose_

_Recognize the source of course or get accused soon_

_Be careful who you choose to speak in back room_

_Jealousy jealousy running like sonic boom_

_It's messed up how anger and hatred looms large in the dark_

_Leaving scars to some by who's fumed_

_I've got my third eye to see through their costumes_

_Lies after lies, middle finger from Lotus Juice_

 

The halls began to stretch on and on, with no sign of the oncoming turns and corners. Your vision became blurry; a tingling grew from your fingertips as both they and your hands became numb. Pivoting off one of your legs, you were ready to turn around and head to the nurse when your legs suddenly gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how to wrap this up, but thanks to some suggestions from you lovely readers, I might be able to finish by November.


	9. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realize things look clear from where I'm standing  
> Take a breather, check your status  
> Simple mathematics  
> Out of balance  
> So stop faking yourself

Since your falling out with Sakamoto, you were a wreck. Desperately searching for a distraction, both from your embarrassing incident and burned bridges, you dove completely into your work. Aside from studies and training, you had Student Council duties to attend to, providing a nice distraction from your personal life. The Culture Festival was on its way, and you had to maintain some level of composure in order to make sure things went off without a hitch. While there weren’t any more Phantom Thieves for the students and staff to obsess over, or a celebrity such as Goro Akechi for the female student body to fawn over, the lack of excitement actually proved to be more of a problem. As President, your current struggle was formulating a strategy to raise interest in the student body over the relatively mundane and underwhelming Culture Festival.

 

Meetings became a struggle for you to attend, trying your damndest to keep calm while everyone took turns throwing out ideas to increase student awareness and participation. Everyone was struggling, from the unseasoned first years still adjusting, to the overworked and overwhelmed third years that had to deal with this while still making time to study for college entrance exams. You were currently a member of the latter, but you certainly empathized with the struggles of the former.

 

As time wore on, with the impending festival approaching, you and the other council members worked your fingers to the bone to prepare, but the students remained apathetic. You couldn’t help but begin to question the whole thing.

 

_Why should I even bother?_

_Nobody seems to hate any of the changes under me, but they don’t exactly seem excited, either._

_Then there was that mix-up the other day…I can’t believe I made such a scene like that._

 

He thought you were digging up dirt on him, you thought. You’re supposed to be his friend, you thought, a friend to the entire student body. 

Watching the other council members, arguing over budgets, guest speakers, music, decoration, you felt beside yourself, almost as if you were having one of those out-of-body experiences. It was almost as if you were at the center of Shibuya on Christmas Eve, when it literally felt like the world was coming to an end. Even nearly a year later, there are still whispered rumors about what went down that night. Most aren’t even sure if what happened was real.

 

 _Don't lose sight of what the purpose is_  
_(Hold me back)_  
_Don't let me come back for ass spank_  
_Realize things look clear from where I'm standing_  
_Take a breather, check your status_  
_Simple mathematics_  
_Out of balance_  
_So stop faking yourself_  
_Hard to realize_  
_Hard to see_  
_Hard to realize_  
_Hard to see_

 

In a moment like that, where it felt like everything was falling apart, would you have had the courage to stand your ground? To stand up for others and protect their freedom, fulfilling the vow you made at the beginning of the year?

 

 _If you ain't open_  
_What you waiting for, man_

 

Looking over at the calendar, you noted that the festival was about a week away. Despite all the chaos surrounding the planning process, there was one certainty: The Student Sharing Special that would be held during the Post-Festival Party No matter what happens, that event was a given. It was the one guarantee that helped you get through the week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're nearing the end. It's looking like maybe two or three more chapters.  
> I might go back to some previous chapters to flesh out the story a bit more first, though.  
> Thanks everyone for being so patient, and as always, any and all constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	10. The Culture Festival (With The Empress & The Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down what you wanna do?  
> Actually I already knew  
> Recognized what runs deep inside  
> Emotions you wanna hide  
> But you can't pretend forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this, Makoto and Haru just kinda appeared in the chapter. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure how it happened, either.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments/kudos! We're almost at 30 kudos.  
> I'm so happy and grateful that people are enjoying my work.

At last, the day of the Culture Festival arrived. Surprisingly, the reception was neither overpowering nor was it disappointing. While students weren’t riled up by recent events or anticipating special guests, they appeared to at least enjoy themselves with the various events and booths planned out by the different classrooms and clubs.

 

_Deep down what you wanna do?_

_Actually I already knew_

_Recognized what runs deep inside_

_Emotions you wanna hide_

_But you can't pretend forever_

 

After a prepared speech (one you spent all of the previous evening rehearsing), and a cursory glance at the festival’s itinerary, you set off on your mission to reconcile with Sakamoto. Between the commotion around particularly popular booths, and the high attendance of Shujin students as well as the occasional Kosei student or other outside visitor, it was unexpectedly difficult to locate the head of bleach blond hair among the sea of brunettes and the occasional dyed head of hair. This was exacerbated by those choosing to wear costumes associated with their booth; maids, butlers, ghosts, ghouls, cosplayers, and regular students only differentiated by an apron or hat. In addition to the usual Culture Festival fare, there was an array of rather unusual stalls and kiosks peddling abnormal wares and showcasing rather bizarre displays: “Class 1A’s Alphabetical Edible Arrangements”, “The Gardening Club’s Exotic Plant Exhibition”, “The Cooking Club’s Bug Cuisine Cafe” “Class 2B’s Two Thousand Flavors of Jagariko”

 

Unlike the other visitors of these exhibits, you felt a mixture of curiosity and pride in the efforts of the clubs and classes. Maybe your peers were more receptive to your encouragement to express and convey their true selves more freely than you had initially thought.

 

For every confused student or random visitor, there were occasionally those who were interested, even impressed by the displays. A pleasantly soft sight caught your attention while perusing through the garish, loudly colored plants of the Gardening Club’s showcase. A familiar young woman gingerly reached towards one of the enormous flowers, caressing the petals when she noticed you standing beside her.

 

“Oh, my apologies. Are you a member of this club?”

 

“A-ah, no I’m actually…” you stammered, still trying to stay on track, “I’m actually looking for someo-”

 

“(L/N)-san?”

 

Interrupted in your train of thought, you turned in the direction of the voice only to stand face-to-face with the former Student Council President.

 

“Oh, Mako-chan!” the girl cheered, greeting the brunette, “Do you know her?”

 

Nijima nodded, acknowledging you, “Yes, she was a member of the council last year. She’s currently the new President” she then turned to her companion and introduced her, “I’m sure you remember Haru Okumura. She happens to be a dear friend of mine.”

 

Okumura nodded, “A pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)-chan! Mako-chan told me all about you”

 

Realizing the position you were in, speaking to the soon-to-be CEO of Okumura Foods, you rushed to compose yourself, “Yes, nice to meet you too, Okumura-san-Wait, Nijima mentioned me?”

 

Smiling softly, yet cheerfully, Okumura replied “Oh yes, of course! She told me about the great job you’ve done here while we were on our way to the school. Also, no need to be so formal; please, call me Haru”

 

Clearing her throat, Nijima intervened “Ah, please don’t make it out like that, Haru. You make me sound like a doting mother”

 

While she seemed initially annoyed, Nijima smiled calmly and chuckled, explaining the current situation to you; she and Haru were taking a break from their university coursework to visit friends at the academy. During their drive, Nijima recounted various members of the council who interested her, but whom she was unable to befriend at the time due to her heavy workload and other circumstances.

 

“Honestly, I was surprised when I heard about the changes you made.” Nijima commented, placing her fingers to her lips thoughtfully. Okumura giggled, “Indeed, promoting expression is quite a radical idea. But it is a noble cause.”

 

Nijima looked around, taking note of the number of identifiable Shujin students, “It’s great that you’re so dedicated to the students” she sighed, “Although, it’s a bit harder now to keep track of them, since the dress code is so lax now”

 

While it was somewhat incriminating, you had to agree with her; students seemed a bit messier, but were overall a lot happier than last year. It was nice to hear such praise from your predecessor.

  
“Oh!” Haru exclaimed, “How rude of us! You said you were looking for someone, yes?”

 

Blinking, you remembered the reason you were wandering the halls in the first place, “Yes, I’m looking for my-” you paused, recalling your misunderstanding with Sakamoto, “an acquaintance of mine”

 

Clasping both your hand and Nijima’s, Haru directed the three of you, “Why don’t we all go together? We’re looking for our friends as well”

 

So the three of you set out, stopping by to grab a snack or allow your upperclassmen the opportunity to catch up with acquaintances.

 

“I really admire you, (L/N)-san. You’ve really grown since last year” Nijima suddenly said. The three of you were waiting for takoyaki when she suddenly opened up to you. You were somewhat distracted by the tall, slender young man at Class 2B’s booth, meticulously sampling the various flavors of stick shaped snacks. Based on his attire, you guessed he was likely a Kosei student.

 

Taking a quick inventory of Nijima, you couldn’t help but observe the differences in your predecessor in comparison to last year. While she retained that mature air about her, she gave off a warmer disposition. She appeared more relaxed, although still maintaining a bit of stiff professionalism. Perhaps that was because of her path to becoming a police officer, something you overheard her mentioning to a teacher last year. Feeling brave, you replied “Thanks, and you can just call me (Y/N), ah…Makoto-senpai? I tried my best”

 

“Don’t be so humble” she chuckled, “You’ve done an excellent job, although things are a ot less hectic than last year”

 

Makoto looked out a nearby window, smiling wistfully, “You’re looking for your friend, too, right?”

 

Although neither Makoto nor Haru meant it, their use of the word “friend” stung as it served as a reminder of how you let Sakamoto down, how you let yourself down.

 

“Y-yeah”

 

Titling her head quizzically, “What’s she like?”

 

Feeling heat rising to your cheeks, you bit your lip, “He’s…”

 

“Oh, how rude of me” Makoto raised her hands up apologetically, “What is he like? I’m interested to know”

 

Taking a deep breath, you gathered your thoughts of him, trying to avoid getting too excited. Last thing you’d want is to come off like a lovesick ingénue.

 

“W-well he’s…Not exactly like me, like…At all. He’s a little dim, b-but he tries his best and-when he dedicates himself to something, he puts in the utmost effort and he always puts others before himself. Haha, some of the other students call him ‘The Other Vice President’ since he’s always helping me out”

 

Amused, Makoto smiled and laughed “I know what you mean. I made friends with someone last year…Well, I made several friends. However, I think she was a very important friend”

 

She scanned the hallways, smiling at the sight in front of her as she continued, “She was almost my complete opposite: She didn’t care about school, worked part-time jobs, and even dated a Host. We actually ended up getting into a fight over that.”

 

Leaning in towards Makoto, you listened intently, interested in your upperclassman’s story. The mention of the fight with her friend was of particular note; perhaps she learned something from this argument that you could use to reconcile with Sakamoto.

 

“We made up afterwards. It was frustrating, but it reminded me how isolated I was from the other students. I was too concerned about my grades, about meeting everyone’s expectations of me. Thanks to her and my other friends, I was able to gain a wider perspective of the world and open up to new experiences.”

 

She turned to you, your face reflected in her dark red eyes, “I guess…I learned to stop playing it safe and step outside my comfort zone. That’s why I think you’re so admirable, (Y/N). You’ve really made an effort to reach out to the students”

 

Your heart sank at her words, causing your gaze to drift to the floor.

 

“N-no, no I really haven’t I…” you trailed off, biting your lip.

 

Haru returned with food, noticing your distress, “(Y/N)-chan? Is everything okay?”

 

Fists clenched, you pushed past the girls and walked away, “I’m sorry, but I must be going” taking stiff strides down the halls, “I have something I need to do”

 

Despite your best efforts, you were unable to locate Sakamoto or reunite with Makoto and Haru. The sky was now tinted a blood red as the sun sank into the horizon, and the hallways were all but barren. The students had abandoned their displays and rooms, most of them packed into the auditorium. A voice over the PA system announced that the post-festival party was about to begin.

 

The MC cracked a few corny jokes as he introduced each act. While the audience responded with the occasional groan or muffled laughter, you were completely silent. You knew what was coming up next, your moment of truth: The Student Sharing Special. As expected, most of the student body wasn’t very excited nor happy about the event. Most of the audience groaned audibly, while a few students whispered amongst themselves about last year’s spectacle

 

“Yeah dude was about to profess his _undying love_ in front of the whole school, it was hilarious!”

 

“Alright!” the MC cheered, “Who has something they’d like to say? C’mon up!”

 

_Silence_

He coughed, clearing his throat. Looking around nervously, “Any volunteers?” he asked meekly. Everyone was looking at each other with an expression that seemed to say _Well don’t look at me, I’m definitely not going up there._ A few of the students started messing around, playfully grabbing the arm or hand of a nearby friend and raising it enthusiastically in the air.

 

“H-hey, c’mon man! Cut it out!”

 

_Take a deep breath_

And so you did.

 

“I have something I’d like to say!” you exclaimed, facing the stage. Eyebrows raised, the MC cheerfully pointed in your direction, “What’s this? It looks like our volunteer is none other than our very own Student Council President”

 

Swallowing your nerves, you strode onto the stage.

 

“So, what do you have to say, Miss Prez? Is this everything you’d hope it’d be?”

 

“No, I’m afraid not.”, you quietly spoke into the microphone. Shifting your gaze to address the audience, you spoke slowly, but clearly, making sure you annunciated as properly and as stoically as you could, “It has come to my attention that I am no longer qualified to serve as your Student Council President. In the time that I have served, I lost sight of why I accepted the position in the first place. In the process, I ended up hurting one of you, breaking my promise….I was supposed to create an environment where students could feel free, and yet”

 

_Don’t cry._

_Don’t let them see you lose your composure-_

_Wait, isn’t that what got me into trouble in the first place?_

_I wasn’t being honest with him-With myself, or with anyone, really._

_I was so obsessed with meeting everyone’s expectations and I-_

Suddenly, the words of your predecessor rang through mind, albeit muffled by your other thoughts

 

_…it reminded me how isolated I was from the other students. I was too concerned about my grades, about meeting everyone’s expectations of me. Thanks to her and my other friends, I was able to gain a wider perspective of the world and open up to new experiences._

 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, turning to see the MC with a worried look on his face. The audience was completely silent. However, the air was completely different from earlier. This wasn’t silence in disapproval of the comedic stylings of the MC. No, the atmosphere was layered thick with tension. Everyone was looking to each other and the stage for some kind of approval, or perhaps the punch line to whatever practical joke you were supposedly playing. Even a simple “Just kidding!” would have cut through the silent pressure like a knife. It would have popped the quiet bubble that enveloped the room.

 

“Thank you for your time, I hope you all had a good time this year” you said quietly, before bowing and leaving the stage.

 

As you left, you could hear murmuring from the audience, suddenly erupting into a cacophony of confused chatter. Surely rumors would spread like wildfire about the reasoning behind your resignation, and you could kiss any scholarships or recommendation letters goodbye. However, none of that mattered. With a defeated sigh, you sped off to the Student Council room in a hurried pace. Turning the corner, you nearly fell backwards as you were met with a familiar face.

 

“Hey, got a sec? I wanna talk to you for a minute”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Question: Does it make sense for him to meet her face-to-face, or should he shoot her a text? 
> 
> Also, how do you guys feel about the chapter titles? I'm thinking of changing them into the names of songs featuring Lotus Juice. Like, one chapter could be called "Wiping All Out", while another would be called "Light Up The Night"


	11. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I knew a bit  
> A bit about life  
> How its messed up and what is cool  
> But I grew saw more hate  
> Love is a few so signify  
> Eye to eye recognize got to fight  
> For any kind of right  
> Nobody cares everybody stares  
> Up the stairs then get your shares

Something was off.

 

Sakamoto was his usual self, skulking up the stairs to the school roof, albeit slowed by a limp. The two of you continued to climb the stairs. Opening the door, you braced yourself for the oncoming chill from the crisp autumn breeze. However, the minute he turned to face you, he ditched his signature slouch and stood up straight. It made him seem taller, his broad chest pushed out slightly in your direction. Not to mention, he was uncharacteristically quiet. 

 

As he approached you, arms bent and fists clenched, any outsider witnessing your confrontation would be anticipating a fight to break out. However, you knew he’d normally never hurt a fly. In fact, he’d usually freak out at the sight of a bug crawling around, cursing the insect as you guided it outside. You sized him up, noting how he seemed to be tightening his arm and chest muscles. While you wanted to comment on how well his workouts were progressing, you were cut off by him as he swallowed audibly. Was he nervous, too? What for? He took a moment to straighten his shirt and mess with his hair. If you squinted, you could swear he was trying to smooth his blonde spiny hair into something respectable.

 

Waiting for your response, he grew impatient and began to fidget a little. You remembered he wasn’t exactly the most patient guy in the world. Come to think of it, he’d be having trouble sitting still whenever you were around, eager to get active or run an errand for you.

 

“S-so” he blurted

 

What he did next completely threw you for a loop. He bowed, eyes shut tightly, “Sorry ‘bout what happened the other day. I’m a real shitty friend. I shouldn’t just…y’know, think you’re y’know…Like-”, he scratched the back of his head, “Like, you were out t’get me or somethin’. Like, you were diggin’ up shit on me ‘cause you thought maybe I was no good punk, ‘cause I kinda look like…Look, truth is-!”

 

Feet planted in the ground, he met your thousand-yard stare, eyebrows knotted apologetically. Your back straightened and your ears pricked up to listen.

 

“A while back, someone started digging into my shit. Private shit, family shit. Shit I didn’t want gettin’ out. I got in real big trouble and hurt a lotta people. Hell, I got hurt pretty bad, too”

 

He raised his bum leg for emphasis. You briefly recalled the few times he’d wince in pain while carrying something, or after a workout. Usually he’d brush it off, insisting that it wasn’t a big deal. Clearly, it was.

 

“I thought I didn’t have a place to belong. But last year, I realized that wasn’t so bad. ‘Cept”

 

“Except what?” you replied, voice shaky but resolute. He continued, eyes widening in surprise at your resolve, “Well, I kinda lost sight of all that. Like, I met some guys last year and I thought that they were all I need. It’s still kinda hard trustin’ people-I mean, I just kinda see people, but-”

 

“But how do they see you?” you finished. Holding your chin, you took what he said into account and looked back on that day when he stormed out of the Student Council Office.

 

“Oh, I get it.”

 

His face lit up, “You do?!”

 

It honestly seemed pretty silly, in retrospect: All you had to do was tell him the truth.

 

_I thought I knew a bit_

_A bit about life_

_How its messed up and what is cool_

_But I grew saw more hate_

_Love is a few so signify_

_Eye to eye recognize got to fight_

_For any kind of right_

_Nobody cares everybody stares_

_Up the stairs then get your shares_

 

Nodding, you continued, “Yeah, you saw what I was doing and got upset I couldn’t trust you with what I was up to, right?”

 

He bit his lip, and rambled in response “N-not really-I mean, that’s kinda what happened. I was thinkin’ you were looking into what happened the year before last year.”

 

Sighing, you took a deep breath, gathering your thoughts. Opening your eyes, facing him straight on, you began to speak slowly and clearly,

 

“I don’t know who you were last year, or the year before, or even before that. When you walked out that day, I was worried that you didn’t want to be friends anymore. I don’t hate you and I don’t think you’re a bad person…”

 

It started off easy enough, but soon you found yourself picking up a much faster verbal pace, your motivational speech devolving into bashful babbling, “You’re so kind, and funny, and passionate, and honest-and I think there are enough dishonest people, people who hide behind masks and such. I think it’s more admirable to wear your feelings on your sleeve, the way you do. So…”

 

“So?”

 

Releasing a quick breath of air through your nose, puffing out your nostrils, you replied, “So I don’t give a shit what you did back then.”

 

He smiled wryly, “Guess that makes sense, since I helped you back then”

 

“Back then?”  eyes widened

 

He laughed rolling his eyes, “Y’know, freshman year? When you tried savin’ that bird’s nest and almost beefed it.”

 

 _Wait, he knew about that?_ _Hang on a second…_

 

“W-wait, you knew about that? When did you figure that out? How’d you know?"

 

He backed off at your rapid fire string of questions, “Huh? Oh, I kinda recognized you when you fainted the other day.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Y’know, you blacked out in the middle of the hallway. Some of the other kids saw you and called me over since we’re friends and stuff. Since you were out cold, I figured I’d take you to the infirmary, and it reminded me of that time I helped that girl out. You…look and felt just like her”

 

Your face lit up at the thought of him carrying you to the nurse’s office. How did he do it? Did he carry you, bridal style down the hallway? Did he give you a piggyback ride? You could just imagine it, your chest pressed against his broad shoulders, while taking in his scent as you breathed through your nose. Gathering your courage, you confessed “Actually, that’s why”

 

He titled his head in confusion, “What? Whuzzat? What’s why? What’re you talkin’ about?”

 

Averting your gaze, you meekly replied, “I was looking up old photos of all the third years from freshman year. I wanted to see if you looked like the guy who helped me back then. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you outright, because I was worried you’d think I was weird. I’m a little embarrassed about what happened that day”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, you know. I kinda made a scene!”, to which he simply shrugged, “So? I thought it was pretty cool”

 

Your lips formed a flat, displeased line as your eyes narrowed skeptically, “You thought some mousy girl dangling from the third floor of the school building was cool?”

 

“W-well, yeah! Look-Back then, I was goin’ through a rough patch, like, a real rough patch. A big one…A long one, where it felt like I couldn’t trust nobody”

 

“Trust anyone” you corrected, “You mean you couldn’t trust anyone, right?”

 

Expression enlightened, he continued, “Yeah, that’s it. It was me against the world, didn’t care ‘bout anythin’. After I got kicked off the team, I just tried getting through each day without goin’ nuts. But then I saw you-some regular girl, dangling out the window to save some birds. It looked silly” While he seemed to be wistfully looking back on the whole thing, smiling sheepishly as he noticed the frown forming on your face.

 

“I saw that thing you left on the bulletin board, the petition or whatever, the one the other kids wrote nasty shit all over. Figured most people would throw in the towel after somethin’ like that. Woulda called it quits and forgot about them. But you _didn’t_. You went and stuck your neck out like that for a bunch of friggin’ birds! It got me thinkin’ that maybe there are still some decent people out there, people like you. A-and I know how stupid and corny that sounds”

 

Without missing a beat, you shot back, “I don’t think it sounds stupid at all. Corny, yeah, but that’s not dumb at all. It means a lot to me to hear you say that.”

 

“You didn’t do it for anyone else, though. It wasn’t so people would look up to you or like you or whatever. What they thought didn’t matter. You did it ‘cause you wanted to help those birds and shit. It meant a lot to me, so…” he trailed off, face flustered. He looked down at his feet, biting his lip. Then, gathering his courage, he lifted his gaze to meet yours with a determined expression. It was abundantly clear that he admired you, and that your brave, albeit reckless actions touched him.

 

“So I figured I’d start livin’ like that, too.”

 

Blinking, you took a moment to absorb and process what he just said. It was sincere, and eloquent in a way that was still characteristically candid. You couldn’t help but let your tense expression soften, “Wow, that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thanks, Sakamoto.” Your laughter and cheery mood was interrupted by a quick flick to your forehead.

 

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!”

“If somethin’ is important, then don’t give up. So, don’t quit the council! And start callin’ me by my name! We’re friends aren’t we?”  

 

While it was embarrassing, calling a guy you barely knew up until recently by his first name. Not being one to disappoint, you complied. “Well, alright then. So, I guess we’re good then, Ryuji?”

 

He blinked, slightly flustered at the sound of his name on your lips, “Huh?”

 

“Are we good?”

 

“Y-yeah, we good-Cool.Yep…” he trailed off, remembering his reason for asking you up to the roof in the first place “So like---I’m sorry for gettin’ pissed off and ignoring you and stuff"

 

“Same here, I really should have just told you the truth. My bad”

“Yeah, and sorry for not bringin’ this up sooner, I totally get it if you don’t wanna be friends or anythin’”

 

Sizing him up, you took another quick inventory: He may have been bowlegged, but he was always light on his feet, eager and ready to help out, when needed. Scanning up his midsection, audibly swallowing at the thought of his toned torso, you continued to scrutinize his appearance, albeit affectionately. Tilting his head quizzically, blinking, you couldn’t help but smile at the confused look in his earthy eyes. They reminded you that this guy was as genuine as they come. Smiling, you figured now was the best time, better than any time, to come forward.

 

_Once you participate_

_You gotta live it to the fullest_

_No time for you to hesitate_

_Take all chances make mistakes_

_Learn from it gotta gotta take take your takes_

 

“You know what? I don’t think I wanna be friends anymore”

 

His eyes bulged out so wide in shock; they nearly fell out of his skull. He examined you closely, looking for any sign of confirmation or denial, displeased with your lack of a reaction. He sighed with such discouragement and disappointment; you might as well have punched him in the gut. Head hanging low, he turned to leave when you grabbed his sleeve.

 

“Woah, hey! Let me finish, jerk! I meant I don’t wanna _just_ be friends _anymore_ ”

“…But?”

“But, I wouldn’t mind it if we started going out or something”

 

His jaw practically dropped to the ground. Flustered, he grabbed your shoulders. “Seriously?! Really?! You like me?”

 

Wincing at the pain from his grasp on your arms, you nodded nervously.

 

After recovering from his surprise, his face lit up at your response, grinning ear to ear. He struggled for a moment, unsure what to do with his hands. You felt the calloused skin of one of his hands at the base of your neck as he snaked his other arm around your waist, pulling you into a taut embrace. Blinking, his eyes flickered from yours down to your pouty lips. You were briefly distracted by the warmth of his embrace and his hand as it shifted up to cup your cheek, when you realized his lips crashed into yours. Realizing the situation you were in, you leaned in until you felt a sharp blunt force against your forehead.

 

“Oww! What the hell?"

 

“S-sorry! I uh-got a little excited and I…So, you wanna try again?”

 

You nodded nervously, smiling into another awkward kiss. It must have been due to the cold weather outside, because his warm lips were quite chapped. Regardless, you settled into the warmth of the kiss. Your nostrils filled with his scent, lips savoring the rough warmth of his mouth. Contrasting the brisk autumn nip in the air, you felt yourself melting into the deepening kiss. It wasn’t long before the simple brushing of lips progressed into more daring, open mouthed kisses. He pulled you in as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders. You could hear his heart pounded against his ribcage. However, the muted sound of his pulse was overwhelmed by the familiar sound of the door unbolting, causing you to gently push him away as you whipped your head around towards the source of the sound.

 

Before you, lined up one on top of another, stood a group of familiar faces eagerly watching the two of you. You spotted Takamaki and the bespectacled girl, who you could have sworn was nibbling on some snacks. Adjacent to them was the tall boy you spotted at one of the booths, now scribbling in a sketchbook while muttering something to himself about capturing the warmth and tenderness of first love. More importantly, they were accompanied by a pair of two young ladies you immediately recognized.

 

“H-Haru! Makoto!”

 

“Oh, (Y/N). Sorry about that. We were just meeting up with our friends and”

 

Embarrassed, you hid your face in his chest. Makoto sighed exasperatedly while Takamaki giggled.

 

“Ah well, that was not quite the introduction we were hoping for” Haru smiled, “But it’s good to see you again. (Y/N)-chan, would you like to accompany us?”

 

“Yeah Ryuji” the girl in glasses snickered, “introduce us to your girlfriend”

 

_Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath_

_Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out_

_Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath_

_Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky_

 

You looked back at Ryuji, who shrugged and smiled.

 

Turning to the motley crew of friendly voyeurs, you sighed deeply, but amused. 

 

“Yeah, I’d love to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, finally finished this! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave me kudos on this work and provided their support/feedback. I really appreciate it.  
> This whole thing started as a way to spend time, a sort of escapist move to make something a little self-indulgent. 
> 
> I had a conversation once that if I were a teenager in Persona 5, I'd probably end up being a minor character. I always liked the idea of the Class Representative character, and I also liked the idea of Ryuji having some kinda support outside the Phantom Thieves and his mother in the form of a sympathetic classmate. However, I don't think I'm quite talented enough to write a story that took place during the events of the game. So I came up with the idea of a new Council President. Think, the Chihiro to Makoto's Mitsuru, so to speak. 
> 
> Throughout the whole brainstorming process, I never once thought that this would turn into such an involved story with character arcs and an evolving plot. I also didn't expect anyone to leave such helpful, positive, encouraging, relatable responses, if at all! 
> 
> Seriously, you guys rock! 
> 
> While I'm happy the story is finished, I can't help but feel like its a little...short? Like, people seem to respond positively to this short-chapter format. But it feels so emaciated, skinny, even. I feel like there's so much more to say. Maybe I'll return to this one day and flesh out the chapters some more. 
> 
> I've already started conceptualizing my next story, as well as several several "Extra" chapters. If anyone is interested, please let me know. Heck, feel free to request a chapter theme ("Christmas Date", "Beach Date", "Study Date") and I'll see what I can do. If you're curious about my next story, it will likely be about Strange Art Boy Yusuke or Yosuke (This Lotus Juice induced relationship thing will be a trilogy, a series even!)
> 
> So yeah, thanks to everyone for all of your encouragement. 
> 
> See ya!


	12. Extra 1: The (Career) Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyways, since the weather’s not ideal for exercise, how about you get some work done…Like, let’s say…Your career planning sheet?”
> 
> He gulped, “What about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before they start dating
> 
> Not a prequel, not sequel....
> 
> Mid-quel? 
> 
> Is that a thing?

The forecast called for a bit of rough weather, but not for the monsoon that was going on outside. While it started out as an afternoon with a slight overcast, it quickly turned to an early evening of pouring rain, with students darting inside from the courtyard to seek shelter from their club and sport activities. Thankfully, today wasn’t practice at your club. However, you still had homework and Student Council activities to attend to, specifically a task given to you be Hiruta-sensei. He asked that you make sure everyone in your class finish and turn in their career planning sheets. The silence of the student council room helped you concentrate, with the only sounds carrying being your drumming fingernails on the table and the pitter-patter of the rain on the windows, as the storm died down to a light shower.

 

“Man, this weather sucks”

 

You looked up from your work to see Ryuji, who was sitting across from you. He was slouching with a defeated sigh. Probably bored out of his mind, but he'd be damned if he's going to miss out on his favorite activity: Bugging you after school. Although, he wasn't sporting his usual upbeat demeanor. This made you a bit confused and concerned, prompting you to ask, “Why? What’s up?”

 

He shook his head, “Nah, it's nothin'. Just pissed that I can’t go running with all this rain-this blows” he grumbled, narrowing his eyes out into the gray skies as if he had a vendetta with Mother Nature or something.

 

You shrugged, “I dunno, I kinda like the rain”

 

It wasn’t unusual for the two of you to spend time alone together after Student Council meetings. Most of the other students filed out after fulfilling their duties for the day, especially if they saw him standing at the doorway. To the untrained eye, he looked like some kind of scary bodyguard or bouncer. While you knew he was a kind, emotional kind of guy, you couldn’t blame the others for being a bit intimidated. The freshmen were especially frightened of him, and were always the first to leave after the meeting. While it would be nice to keep chatting, you hoped he would get bored and leave so you could finish studying for the day. You tried to return to your work,

 

“What d’you like about it?”

 

He interrupted your train of thought, causing you to raise an eyebrow and look up at your friend quizzically, “T-the rain, I mean” he stammered. Every now and then, you'd catch him off guard like this, asking more about you. It was nice. He was nice... _kind_

 

You paused, forgetting your work for a moment, “Hmm…The sound, the smell, the sight”

 

Unlike most of your peers, you actually quite enjoyed days like these. There was something pleasantly calming about cool rainy days that made you feel at ease. Ryuji’s presence seemed to give the day a different tone, something warm sitting in the middle of the chilly room. It brought a warmth to your heart and soul. 

 

“You’re weird”

 

_And there went the mood_

 

“Anyways, since the weather’s not ideal for exercise, how about you get some work done…Like, let’s say…Your career planning sheet?”

 

He gulped, “What about it?”

 

Before he could make his escape, you quickly got up out of your seat and shoved the form in his face. Sitting back down, you crossed your arms and frowned,

 

“The homeroom teacher brought it up with me; it’s completely blank”

 

He scowled, shrinking into the seat “Yeah? So?” 

 

“I know it’s none of my business, but why didn’t you put anything down?”

 

He averted his gaze, kicking at the tiles absentmindedly, “Dunno” he shrugged. You frowned at his response, “’Dunno’, what? You don’t know what you want to do for a career? Isn’t there something you’ve always wanted to do? You know ‘When I grow up, I wanna be this!’ kind of thing?”

 

“There was…”

 

He looked out the window, almost determined to let the weather affect his mood. However, upon closer inspection, you noticed his hands were clenched and shaking. Ryuji was  in a foul mood, sure, but it was more likely that the storm had added to the piling regret and frustration he might have felt. While he didn’t bring it up much, you knew that he had a bit of a bum leg. From what you’d seen, it was pretty easy to tell something had happened to him. While it gave him a rather intimidating appearance, his poor posture was the result of favoring one leg over the other. Occasionally, you’d catch him wincing in pain, insisting he was okay, on days when it bothered him.

 

Days like this, when the weather made it worse.

 

Whatever happened to him, it was pretty clear that it was a sensitive subject. Moving over to your friend, you hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up for a moment, until he remembered that he was in your company, and softened a bit.

 

“W-What? What’s up, (y/n)?”

 

You got up out of your seat and walked over to him, “I’m not sure what you wanted to put down, or why you didn’t write it down, but I know this-" you stated, placing a hand on his shoulder, "When you set your mind to something, you go after it with everything you got and never back down" his eyes widened at your words. Giving students advice was the norm for the Student Council President, but something about this felt more personal.

"Whatever it is that’s bringing you down, or holding you back, just know you can always talk to me about it. I hope we can be friends like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting much lately, I recently moved out. 
> 
> I might elaborate more on this story, but I thought it'd make for a side story. 
> 
> I'll try working on the studying chapter before moving onto Christmas. 
> 
> Maybe next month I'll get inspired to work on the Christmas Story.


	13. Extra 2: The Strength (Or, The Study Date feat. the Beauty and Her Beast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t looking for a study partner to candidly explain the concepts in class; he was looking to spend some time with his girlfriend, preferably behind the comfort of closed doors.

Normally, Sundays were your single reprieve. In contrast to the rushing around you did throughout the week, the single day off offered you a chance to take it easy. After finishing your studies, you had the chance to relax, maybe train for a bit…a perfect way to end the week. That was before you and Ryuji started dating. He was never the most academically inclined, and not for a lack of trying. While he preferred to avoid schoolwork, or at least appeared to avoid it, in reality he had been giving more attention to his schoolwork since last year. Whenever the subject is brought up, he simply shrugs,

“They can’t give me a hard time if I at least try bein’ a good student…”

Sometimes, you could have sworn you saw a bittersweet look on his face, something that looked like a mix of regret and longing.

Was it the track team? Probably not, since he seemed even less interested in it than he did last year. From what you heard through the Shujin Rumor Mill, apparently he was sticking his nose into some kind of business involving the team’s reinstatement. Specifically, there was some sort of issue with the Yamauchi, the man who would be coaching the team. At the time, you weren’t as involved in the Student Council, so your exposure to the situation was limited to the occasional piece of gossip. Besides, it didn’t seem like Ryuji really liked bringing up the past much, although he’d never stop crowing about the mischief he and his friends got up to during his second year.

 

Today, your Sunday morning started an hour earlier, in order to give you enough time to choose an outfit from the clothes you laid out the night before. Becoming Student Council President provided an opportunity, or rather, an excuse, to start investing more time into your appearance. However, that burst in confidence was now replaced by a mix of excitement and unease.

 

It started the week before, when he approached you with the proposal of a  _totally innocent_  study session at your place. Odd, normally he’d rush to your side, begging for last-minute help with exams. However, exams were quite a ways away, why would he ask to study together  _now?_ It wasn’t like he was studying regularly for entrance exams or anything. Come to think of it, he hadn’t mention which schools he was looking at, or even if he decided on going to college  _period_. Not that you minded, of course. You two respected each other enough not to pry into each other’s lives, although he often teased you,

 

“Don’t work so hard! Let me take care of you~”

“I don’t think you can support us on part-time jobs alone. Besides, I like to work.”

 

Then a thought occurred to your adolescent mind: He wasn’t propositioning you for another session of “learning by teaching”, running through the material with him, testing him with questions and then explaining the answers. You were almost a bit disappointed that he wasn’t actually looking to study with you, as you found tutoring him be one of the most effective ways to study. Taking information from class and processing it into something he could understand was much more efficient than simply studying alone. However, it’s less likely that he was  looking for a study partner to candidly explain the concepts in class; he was looking to spend some time with his girlfriend, preferably behind the comfort of closed doors.

 

Subtlety wasn’t his strong suit, but that didn’t require much adjustment for you. Despite his ulterior motives, you quite enjoyed studying with your boyfriend. Sure, sometimes working with him felt more like babysitting; having to coax him to at least  _try_ the problems before asking for your help, keep his voice down while you were in the library, but it was still worth it to see him succeed. His expressiveness was quite endearing, as he’d sometimes become flustered at your compliments and his frustration would gradually be replaced by a sense of confidence and accomplishment. There was also the benefit of having someone to relax and hang out with afterwards. His company was always welcomed, even before the two of you started dating.

 

You remembered spending a couple of weekend study sessions at his place. Brief images of the Sakamoto residence flashed in your mind; piles of dirty dishes, shelves stuffed with magazines and manga in his room, and the warmth of his mother’s smile. The apartment was cluttered, but there was something oddly comforting about the place, maybe a little too relaxing to get any work done. In fact, most of your memories of visiting his place involved less studying and more goofing off, not that there was any harm in it. This is your final year, after all. It’d be a shame if you’d spent  _all_ of it studying.

 

That being said, the prospect of having him come over  _your_ place was a bit daunting. Your parents hadn’t been properly introduced to him yet; with their busy schedules, you had just enough of their time to mention that you started seeing one of your classmates. They must have been either very trusting or very busy, as your mother simply replied “Oh, is he nice?” before heading off to work. Perhaps when they were able to take some time off, the four of you could get together and become properly acquainted.

 

While you would like to believe that your parents were open-minded and supportive, they also lacked the insight into your boyfriend’s life that you benefitted from. Maybe explain that he’s rather… _animated_ and _….distinctive_ compared to your peers.

 

_Maybe I should bring up the injury….Well, not the circumstances, but at least tell them he’s recovering from a leg injury. At least that will explain the slouch….The hair, though….Will they buy that it’s just a way to express himself? That it’s “in”? Ugh, it was already hard enough getting the teachers on board with lightening up on dress code-_

“Meow!”

 

Your train of thought was cut off by the sound of  _another_ member of the household, one whose presence may be more problematic than both of your parents.

 

“Now…What are we going to do with you, you little  _monster_?”

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuji arrived around noon, beaming as he crossed the threshold into your apartment, “Man even your place looks great!”

 

You waved your hand dismissively, “I can’t take credit. My mom was in charge of the decorating….and paying for rent…And groceries”

 

Grinning, he ruffled your hair affectionately, “Aww, c’mon! You must have done something around here, why else would it feel so…” he trailed off, stopping in his tracks as he approached the couch.

 

Perched on your sofa, was your supercilious cat. You and your father jokingly called him “The World’s Most Annoying Cat” as he strutted throughout the house, nagging all of you with his boisterous voice. Considering you and your father had snuck him in while he was a messy stray, your mother was at least relieved that the bossy moggie maintained his fur coat and never left any hairballs on the carpet. It took a lot of begging and convincing from you and your father, but your skeptical mother relented after the two of you promised her to take care of the cat and-more importantly, take care that the landlord never caught wind of the cat’s presence. Your gaze nervously shifted between your boyfriend and your cat. Did the cat, scoff at him? You knew he was a bit wary of strangers, and was bit of a brat, but the hostility in the air was palpable. What was even stranger was your Ryuji’s irritated expression, as his face twisted into a scowl usually reserved for bullies and teachers who rubbed him the wrong way (There were quite a few of those).

 

“Ryuji? Is something wrong?”

 

Quickly, his expression shifted, eyebrows raised,“What? Oh, no. S’nothing, I just…”

 

He dug his foot into the carpet, grimacing

 

“I’ve uh, had pretty bad luck with cats.”

 

He continued towards the couch, wary of the animal. The cat’s hair stood on end, as he arched his back, yowling aggressively as a warning to the blonde intruder. Quickly, you shooed the cat away, waving your hand dismissively, “Ugh, don’t take it personally. He used to be a stray.”

 

Laying out your materials, the two of you quickly got to work. Well,  _you_ got to work. He seemed a bit more preoccupied, as his eyes darted from you to your cat and back. The papers and pencils bounced a few times as the coffee table shook from his leg bouncing up and down. You raised your eyebrow, recognizing the behavior.

 

_Is he nervous? Why? We’ve done this plenty of times…_

Slapping your forehead, you remembered this morning.

 

_Right, he’s never been here befor-_

Suddenly, your cat jumped onto your lap and hissed at Ryuji, swatting in his direction. He recoiled from the cat, shouting, “Ouch! The hell was that for?! Stupid cat!”

 

Remembering your promise, and that the housewives in the neighboring apartments, you quickly clamped your hand over his mouth.

 

“Shhh! Keep it down! Nobody’s supposed to know about him!”

 

“Gah, sorry”

 

After shooing the cat away, you noticed a red splatter on some of the notes. Turning to your boyfriend, your face grew pale as you saw the gash on his hand.

 

“Ugh, that brat! He scratched you!” You quickly got up and moved to the bathroom, returning with some rubbing alcohol, hydrogen peroxide, and cotton swabs, “Here, let me get something to clean it up”

 

“Nah, I’ll just wash it,” he insisted, turning toward the adjacent kitchen. As Ryuji approached the sink, he muttered “I’ve had worse”

 

You rolled your eyes, insisting, “Yeah, well you’ve never been scratched by  _this_ cat. I don’t want my boyfriend to die of an infection.”

 

“Yeesh, is he really that bad?”

“He bit my dad last month while they were playing”

“Playin’?”

”He likes to play rough”

 

“Gotcha”, Ryuji winced a bit while you rubbed cleaning solution into his hand.

 

_Why was that damn cat so nasty to him? I know he hates strangers but-_

You briefly remembered your positioning at the time, with Ryuji inching closer to you. He didn’t seem to be trying to get a better look at the notes. _His hand was…Oh_

 

He frowned. Well, he  _pouted,_ “Hey, what’s so funny?”

 

“Relax you big goof. I was just thinking that maybe my cat was getting a little upset that you were so close to me earlier.”

“What, is he jealous or something?”

“Yeah, actually. He gets real mad when I’m nice to strays. He’ll run up to the window and start…yelling?”

“Huh”

“I know, weird right?”

 

He shrugged, “Eh, I’ve seen weirder. Last year, this cat-“  he stopped, laughing a little, “My friend had this cat, a real asshole-the cat. The cat went  _everywhere_ with him-sat in his bag n’ shit. The cat even sat in a chair like he was  _people_  or somethin’”

 

“Wow, that’s…unusual”

“Yeah, but can you keep a secret?”

“…Sure?”

“Kinda miss him”

“Your friend or the cat?”

 

“I dunno, both? I mean, the cat was a jerk, but things were interesting back then. Something new and exciting was always goin' on. Not like now. It’s kinda borin-Uh, not with you though!”

 

“Haha, thanks”

“Bet you’d spoil that stupid cat rotten”

“You think I’m a cat person?”

“I mean, you have a cat”

 

You thought for a moment; while cats were generally easier to maintain, your heart always seemed to melt in the presence of a dog. Their energetic, playful nature made you wish that you could keep one. The thought of strolling through the park with a canine companion made you smile. Turning to your boyfriend, you immediately pegged him for a dog person. In fact, you were surprised to hear him talk so animatedly about a  _cat,_ fondly remembering him like a friend or something.

 

“Well, I kinda like both. Animals are a lot like people; they have different personalities, preferences, people they get along with-” you looked in the direction of your parents room, where your cat sulked off to hide from the two of you, “and people they  _don’t_ ”

 

“Heheh yeah-Wait so, the cat’s jealous? Of  _me?_ ”

“Y-yeah, looks like it.”

“Why?”

 

“W-well...” you pointed to his bandaged hand, resting on top of yours.

 

“O-oh, uh…Sorry, it’s just-I was really looking to bein’ alone with you. I know that makes me sound like a real creep huh?”

 

“You’re not a creep you dork. Besides…I was looking forward to it, too”

 

Neither of you had ever been in a relationship before, making the transition from friends to dating that much more awkward. Whether at school or in public, every intimate gesture was new and hesitant. It was exciting but also terrifying in its own way.

 

Ryuji scratched his head, unsure what his next move would be. His hand was hovering over your leg, as if waiting for permission. Since you two started dating, he was especially considerate, prioritizing your comfort above all else. However, that didn’t always stop him from occasionally grabbing your hand in public, his grip tightening to show you he wasn’t planning on letting you go, ever.

 

“Heheh, you embarrassed?”

“What? No way! We’ve been hanging out all year, why would I be embarrassed?!”

"I can always tell when you're embarrassed,”

 

His eyes widened, “What? How?”

 

You pointed to his head, smiling, “Because your ears go red when you’re embarrassed”

 

As if on cue, a blush grew from his collarbone up to his face, cheeks flushed a light pink. Ryuji clamped his hands over his ears.

 

“…Shit” 

“Oh come on, it’s cute! You’re cute"

 

His blush deepened. He groaned and lay his head on the coffee table, arms crossed under his head like a makeshift pillow. Your cat sauntered past the two of you, staring at the resting blonde intently. Worried that he might attack the unsuspecting teen, you gingerly reached over to grab the cat when he jumped onto the coffee table. He sniffed him for a moment, perhaps taking in the scent of his unusual hair product.  You got up, anticipating another attack when the cat did something unexpected.

 

He started licking his head,  _grooming_ him.

 

“Uhh, (Y/N)? What the hell’s goin’ on?”

“It’s…my cat…I think he’s cleaning you?”

“Why the hell would he do that?”

“No clue”

 

_Silence_

 

Suddenly, laughter erupted from the two of you, unsure what to make of the situation.

 

* * *

 

After bringing the cat back to your parent’s room, you returned to your studies. Resuming your work proved to be much harder with your cat out of the room, as your boyfriend proved to be quite the distraction. Every so often, Ryuji’s hand would slide over, fingers brushing yours. He started leaning closer and closer, swearing up and down that he _just_ wanted to get a better look at the notes. The inching escalated to occasional touching, hugging, and kissing. You were both pretty much still friends at school; by the way you acted around each other. It wasn’t exactly a secret that the two of you were dating, but you made a point to Ryuji that the two of you should avoid hanging all over each other at school. But right now, with nobody around, it was easy for him to place his hands on you, something you didn’t mind in the slightest. However, you couldn’t help but feel like he was still holding back somehow, as he seemed a bit hesitant to let you touch him. Was he not catching on that you were into it?

 

Eventually, you relented, shoving all of your notes, books, pens and pencils off the table and grabbed him by the shoulders. He was trying his best, but you just couldn’t stand all that teasing. You pressed your mouth hard against his, hard enough that his head moved back and he needed to prop himself up with one arm. Ryuis hands snaked down to your waist, thumbs pressed lightly against your hips. Things were going at such a slow pace, so he began to hurry. You felt his breaths as he began to pant into your mouth, fumbling. An unfamiliar, sweet, numbness began to move throughout your body, settling in your stomach. It felt as though there was something inside your lower abdomen, a need uncoiling, loosening up and growing.

 

He grabbed your wrist, pulling your hands away for a moment. His sweaty hands moved towards your front, settling them in your lap. You felt warmth and pressure pressing up against the inside of your thighs. He looked up to meet your gaze, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, with his pupils blown out with a feeling you couldn’t quite identify. Something needy, desperate, something you weren’t quite used to seeing in him. Your eyes skimmed down from his face, eyebrows raised at the sight.

 

_Oh_

 

Settling beneath his heaving chest, just below the abdomen, you noticed that the fabric of his pants pulled tightly around a tent that had formed in his lap. It wasn’t just noticeable, it looked painful, in need of something, anything, to relieve his desires. The strain must have been driving him crazy, because he wasted no time in grabbing the back of your head and pulling you into another kiss. He inched the lower half of his body closer to yours, almost invitingly.

 

This was too good of a chance to pass up, and you would be lying if you said you weren’t at least curious. In all the time you’ve known him, you’ve never really gotten a good look at Ryuji. Sure, glimpses here and there when he’d drag you to go training with him, but never anything past gym clothes, albeit ones that complemented his form well. It was thanks to him that you began to consider things differently, to pursue your goals wholeheartedly. Now, in your home, you felt as though you were both about to approach completely unfamiliar territory. Much like the prospect of his visit, this was both stimulating yet agitating. He didn’t seem to notice the tension in your face, as he licked and bit your lower lip. He was so lost in the intensity of the moment, he was taken aback when you pressed your hand against his chest. Assuming the worst, he immediately facepalmed and began babbling a series of apologies

 

“Ah, shit-Sorry, I just got carried away! Aww man, I really screwed up this time. Look, you can hate me or whatever, or-”

“It’s fine! It’s fine, really. I’m not mad. It’s just…Maybe some other time?”

“Oh, yeah, ‘course”

 

You both looked at each other, most likely having the same thought

 

“We should call it a night”

 

* * *

 

After readjusting yourselves and cleaning the living room, you lead Ryuji over to the doorway. You leaned up to kiss him goodbye when you felt something warm and soft brushing up against your leg. Looking up at you was your cat, purring and mewing up at you. He weaved in between the two of you, brushing up against his legs. He laughed and pointed down at the cat, eyebrows knotted in confusion.

 

“What’s that all about?”

 

Instead of responding, you pressed your lips to his and laughed,

 

“I guess he finally warmed up to you” You couldn’t help but laugh at the ornery feline, “He can’t stand to see you go”

 

Wrapping your arms around his waist, you buried your face in his chest, smiling softly

 

“Neither do I”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want to write more fics where characters are deeply reflecting on the events of their respective series, changing and growing thanks to their experiences. I want them to get all nostalgic over the silly, sad, and sometimes frustrating things that they went through. 
> 
> Also Me: *Writes fluff and content just shy of smut*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and as always I ask that you leave any and all feedback in the comments!  
> I'm going to be a bit busy these next few weeks, so I might not be able to work on the Christmas Extra Special Special...Thing...Until probably sometime after Christmas...Probably. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Extra 3: The (Bad) News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna tell you this isn’t bad-‘cause it is. But you can’t give up now. It’s not gonna be easy. Hell, it’s gonna suck, going to prep school and working and all. But I’m not gonna let you do this alone. We’ll see this though together, but at your pace, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, nerds? Guess who's back at it again? 
> 
> Hahaha, I'm sorry. I know I should have had the Christmas scenario done like, months ago. Things are still crazy right now, in terms of work (or lacktherof...)
> 
> I hope you guys like this one, I tried making it equal parts sweet and spicy. Unlike my other works, i'm trying to keep this one from entering "Explicit" territory. 
> 
> I really like the scenario I came up with, and you can expect an epilogue to this little story that's equal parts sweet and silly.

_Sniff…sniff_

 

You continued sniffling hopelessly, eyes stinging from the hot bitter tears, each stinging your frost bitten hands as they fell. Your body shook, both from the cold as well as your attempts to stifle and choke back every sob erupting from your chest. Your vision blurred as you stared down at the impersonal notice. For god’s sake, it was almost Christmas.

Today wasn’t supposed to be like this, today was supposed to mark the beginning of your new life, or at least the next step. You were so looking forward to sharing the news with your family and your new friends that you met through your boyfriend. You even made plans to take him out with you to celebrate, where you’d give him a meçanga for his nightly runs. You could just picture the glow of the anklet lighting up the night. He’d probably insist on having you put the thing on him, despite the cold winter air. He’d grin and cuff his pants “just for you” and invite you for a Christmas Jog, or something corny like that. Unlike last year, which was equal parts lonely and a delirious nightmare, you were hoping to enjoy a warm, romantic evening with the person inspired you and filled your heart with hope.

But now you could only see darkness. Curled up underneath the blankets, you shut your eyes tightly and wished to disappear.

_Tap…tap…_

 

You rose from your bed and fumbled in the darkness of your room, heading towards the source of the muffled tapping. Did a bird fly into the window or something? Despair was overwhelmed by curiosity and concern. Tripping over a few of your things obscured by the darkness, you noticed a figure in the window a bit too large for a bird or cat. In fact, the figure in question was unmistakably human and very familiar.  

 

“…Is that…”

 

Clinging to the windowsill like some mischievous rogue was Ryuji, your boyfriend, who appeared even more suspicious with his hood up in the middle of the night. He shot you his trademark shark-toothed grin before remembering the situation he was in and pointing at the lock on the window. Without hesitating, you scrambled over to your window and unlocked it, grabbing his sleeves to let him in before the neighbors noticed you. After catching your breath, you clamped your hand over his mouth

 

“Man that was a close o-mph!”

 

“Quiet!” you hissed, finger pressed to Ryuji’s lips, “You’re going to wake my parents up!”

 

“Holy shit, yer hands are freezin’ cold!”

 

“O-oh, sorry…”

 

“Here, I got an idea…”

 

He grinned again, gripping your hands tightly. Your chiding was cut off with the sudden warmth you experienced from his hands, as they slipped yours under his shirt, where you could feel his pulse and the comforting heat of his skin.

Ryuji backed off and scratched the back of his head, eyes darting around your room. While he came to visit more frequently after your study date, this was the first time he was in your room. Taking in the details, a warm smile curled up on his lips, a smile that disappeared as you grabbed his attention,  

 

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

 

“I was worried ‘bout you!! Er, I mean-I…I didn’t see you at school today, so I was worried about you. Didn’t you…” he trailed off, looking at your phone in the corner of the room, “How come you didn’t get back t’me?”

 

Frowning apologetically, you took the phone as he handed it to you. The phone was practically new, save for a small crack in the screen from being tossed aside. You grimaced, thinking of the scolding you’d get from your parents, and checked your messages

 

12:00pm

From:

Hey, you okay?

It’s not like you to skip class.

Invite me next time ;)

 

12:30pm

From:

Kidding, kidding.

But really, you okay?

If somethin’s wrong, y’know you can talk to me about it.

 

1:00pm

From:

If you’re sick, I’ll bring your notes over.

Hell, I’ll even stop by the student council office to see what they need from you.

 

2:00pm

From:

Come on, (Y/N). I wanna know if you’re okay or not.

 

It was hard to stay sour, looking at his messages, which were equal parts heartwarming and a bit sappy. You looked up at him, squinting a bit. After the bad news came in, you spent most of the day crying, so your eyes were noticeably red and puffy, even this late at night. While he wasn’t exactly the smartest guy in the world, even he could see that something was wrong.

 

“You don’t show up at school, your phones busted, you-”

 

“I’m fine; just a little tired.”

 

“Like hell you are”

 

Scowling, Ryuji relented at the tension in your face. He moved a bit more slowly, a bit more cautiously, and tilted your chin up to face him, wiping the tears from your eyes.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry…But really, what’s wrong?”

 

You wanted to tell him everything. You wanted so desperately to let it all out, but old habits die hard. Even though you moved on from your days distancing yourself from your peers, there was still that part of your mind scolding you for even considering coming to someone for help, especially your boyfriend.

 

_I don’t want to burden him with this_

_He’s already worried about me_

“No, I’m sorry…I should have replied to you…I should have”

 

He placed his hand on your back, “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

 

“N-not really…”

 

“What happened?”

 

Taking a deep breath, you leaned in on his shoulder and buried your face in his jacket.

 

“I…got a letter…f-from my choice school…I didn’t-” choking a sob, muffled by the fabric in his jacket, you continued,

 

“I didn’t get in”

 

The dead of the night was silent, save for the white noise of the bustle outside and the occasional sniffle and whimper you let out,

 

“That’s good” he murmurs, “You don’t gotta bottle it up…”

 

“What am I going to do? What will m-my parents think? I-I don’t want to be a burden on them, and now I’m going to be a bum for a whole year-maybe even longer!” you whined into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with your tears, “What if…What if I can’t get into _any_ school?! What do I do-”

 

“Hey, look at me.” He interrupted with a surprisingly serious, stern look on his face. Slowly, clearly, he began to speak, “Look, (Y/N). I’m not gonna tell you this isn’t bad-‘cause it is. But you can’t give up now. It’s not gonna be easy. Hell, it’s gonna suck, going to prep school and working and all. But I’m not gonna let you do this alone. We’ll see this though together, but at your pace, okay?”

 

As he continued, he gently raked his fingers through your hair. As he pressed your head closer to his chest, you could hear his pulse become excited and hasten, creating a warmth between the two of you. The sweet, sharp medley of his scents filled your nostrils, probably a mix of sweat, deodorant and hair product.

 

“H-how can you be so sure?”

 

“I don’t, and there are tons of times where I wanna give up too. But when things get hopeless, that’s where you come in. Sometimes, just talkin’ to you gets me psyched up. Then I know. Then I know, that no matter how bad things get, I can definitely handle it as long as I got you in my corner”

 

Sensing you becoming more relaxed, he pulled back and smiled at you. He chuckled as he draped his arm over your shoulder. It was a gesture he did often, especially when you were both out together. You thought it was a bit weird at first, but began to find it one of the many things you appreciated about him. It was a casual, friendly, protective sign of affection. There were other ways he’d display his fondness for you, sometimes literally. Wherever he was, he’d always have a few pictures of you on him, eager to show them off to anyone he ran into. You had a secondhand account from friends and acquaintances who would complain about how he refuses to shut up about you. Regardless of the situation, he would always crow about how great you were and how proud he was to have you for a girlfriend. You didn’t even have to do anything in particular, he was just happy to have you in his life.  

 

Ryuji leaned in and rested his head on your shoulder, lips brushing against your neck. You couldn’t help but shiver and laugh at the ticklish sensation, something he learned a while ago and would exploit whenever you gave him the chance.

 

“Hey...” he murmured, lips brushing against your skin, “’We’ve been together for a while now, right?’”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“I know now might not be a good time, but-I mean we don’t have to-I just…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Maybe…we could pick up where we left off last time I was here?”

 

“I don’t think I’d mind” you smiled

 

Pleased with your response, Ryuji became more confident, more brazen, and lifted you up into his lap. It was as if you were weightless. The soft smile on your face became a mischievous smirk, _Impressive._

No matter the situation, he never failed to make you smile.

 

While it was late, and you should have sent him away, you _really_ wanted to take him up on his offer. You shifted over a bit in his embrace, sitting face to face. Ryuji smiled, but his expression quickly shifted to something a bit more bashful, his deep rich brown eyes staring back into yours. It was one of the cutest faces he’d made since you started dating.

 

“Uh…(Y/N)?” he said quietly, “You sure this is okay?”

 

This opportunity was just too good to pass up. While you wanted to show him your appreciation, you just had to mess with him. Pressing your hands on his chest, you managed to get him on his back. Suddenly all those jokes your peers made in the hallways about you “taming Sakamoto” sounded less annoying and more like helpful advice. Leaning in, you placed kisses all over his face and gradually moved down.

 

“Woah!”

 

Your eyes widened as he surprised you by turning the tables. Or rather, he turned you onto your back and retaliated. As if not already obscured by the darkness, your vision went completely black as you felt the warm fabric of his shirt and jacket envelop your face.

_Cheeky bastard, threw his shirt at me_

However, you weren’t given enough time to really appreciate his scent, as he peeled his shirt off and tossed it off to the side, giving you a full view of his impressive body that you felt earlier. A thick frame, firm muscles, broad shoulders, and a solid weight-his body was masculine in every way, save for his boyish charm.

 

“Sheesh, you don’t have to be such a tease”

 

Ryuji’s snaked round your waist, moving back to your front and pressing up against your breasts. As you gasped, you felt him press his mouth against yours, licking your lips suggestively. Taking a deep breath, you opened your mouth and let him in.

 

_Well, two can play that game_

You put your plan into action, lightly biting down on his tongue. Ryuji let out a muffled cuss and pulled back, “Ow, the hell?” he muttered, hand covering his mouth, “Why’d you bite me?”

 

“Dunno, I kind of felt like it” you laughed, pausing for a moment to watch him continue to disrobe. He stopped just shy of removing his boxers, the sight of his hands on the waistband of his boxers causing you to swallow your saliva nervously, but you were a bit excited. It was pretty funny, you were a college reject with a delinquent lover. Meanwhile, he smiled nervously, “Ah, d-do you like it? Me-Do you like me?”

 

“…Pfft”

 

“Seriously?! I’m standin’ half naked in front of you, and you’re laughin’? Why’re you laughin’?!”

 

“Because you’re funny!”

 

“Aww man”

 

Dejected, he hung his head, perking up at the sound of heavy breathing and shuffling clothes. He looked up, and his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of you undressing. 

 

“Oh…”

 

“So, are we gonna do this?”

 

“Uhh..Yeah! Yeah, sure-just, gimme a sec okay?”

 

After awkwardly negotiating and attempting to move around the bed as quietly as possible, the two of you managed to assume a semi-comfortable position. You guided his hands to your hips and you lowered yourself onto him, teasing him and biting his neck. He must have had enough of your pranks, because he flipped you over onto your back and caressed your clothed sex. Gasping, you were so surprised that you grabbed onto his arms, clinging desperately to him. He winced from the sharp pain,

 

“D-damn, your nails are sharp” he grimaced, caught between trying to look cool and showing what he was really feeling, a mix of excitement and worry. Drawing back, you were about to apologize when he cut you off with a bruising kiss.

 

Aside from the darkness of the night, the experience was a sensory overload. The husky sound of his voice coupled with his harsh breathing, the smell of his pheromones, and the warm pressure of his body pressed against yours, encouraging you to go faster. While you were here, you figured you’d try something different,

 

“Ngh-Hey…Let me up…”

 

Obliging, he lay down as the two of you stayed connected, wrapped in each other’s arms. He gripped tighter onto your hips as you felt the warm bulge in his underwear press against your sex. The sensation was so overwhelming, you couldn’t help but moan as you placed your hands on his chest for support, bouncing on top of him.

 

“Slow down a bit, will ya?" he grunted, "I don’t think I’m gonna last long”

 

While playfully attacking his marked neck, you heard him groan and whine as his body violently jerked and he bucked his hips. Ryuji gently pushed you away, face dripping with sweat as he panted. You were a bit confused at his actions until you looked down at the wet spot on his boxers, likely a result from all the excitement. He frowned, "S-sorry..."

 

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Don’t be embarrassed. I guess that means I did a real good job. I made you feel good.”

 

Both of you fell back onto the mattress, tangled in each other's embrace. Your eyes still stung a bit from crying, but now it was a lot more bearable knowing that Ryuji was with you. It didn't hurt that he helped you burn off some steam, either. He nuzzled against your neck, humming approvingly against your skin. You were both silent, still for a moment, until he finally spoke, 

 

"I'll always be here for you" he said softly

 

Before you could respond, you felt his embrace become unyielding, almost suffocating. 

 

“Hey, come on, why are you squeezing me so tight?”

 

“’Cause I love you too much to let you go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Blush Blush (Steam) and Sarazanmai for giving me some extra ideas for the gift and corny lines. 
> 
> For those of you not in the know: a mecanga is like a glow-in-the-dark anklet thingy that the main character in sarazanmai wears. In Blush Blush, best boy is Kelby, don't @ me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to do a quick one-shot.  
> But I figure it would be more interesting if I split the whole thing into chapters while I finish the story. I have an outline for the plot, and most of it written. I just need to figure out how to put it all together, you know? 
> 
> Anyways, any/all feedback and comments are welcome! I'm trying to improve as writer, so critique away!


End file.
